gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
The ESRB Leak
Describe the ESRB Leak, as seen in this topic here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69889699 Note that they all correspond with this leak, which has been up for a while, a bit of evidence, and has been backed by several higher-ups on SmashBoards. There are a ton of arguments both for and against that can be found in the above topic, as well as here. Leaked Newcomers *Bowser Jr. *Duck Hunt Dog *Dark Pit *Shulk Leaked Veterans *Wario *Mr. Game & Watch *Ganondorf *Falco *Jigglypuff *R.O.B. *Ness *Dr. Mario Cuts, According to the Leak *Ice Climbers *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Lucas *Wolf *Snake Will be DLC, According to the Leak *Ice Climbers *Lucas *Wolf *Snake *Chorus Men Note: This part specifically was later confirmed to be fake. Speculated Characters About a day before the Ninka/Vanroose leak started, a text leak was posted on 4chan. It mentioned the above leaked characters (minus Dark Pit), as well the Chorus Men and the below characters, which are widely speculated to be on the roster, should the leak be real, as it is known not all of the characters were unlocked by the leaker at the time of leaking. *Dixie Kong *Ridley *Mewtwo *Chorus Men Some claims about Mach Rider have shown up, although at this point in time we have no idea where that came from. If someone finds where, please post that source somewhere here. Leaked Stages Note that due to the small images and quality, we're not 100% sure what stages have been leaked. We'll just post what it looks like. If someone can tell what it is, please correct it. *Mushroomy Kingdom (?) *Yoshi's Island *Corneria *SNES F-Zero stage (?) *WarioWare, Inc. *Distant Planet *Pink Cloud (Earthbound) (?) *Unknown Fifth Row, Third Stage *Flat Zone 2 (1?) *Gaur Plains Reception Everyone who either doesn't have one of the four newcomers as their most-wanted or hasn't had the newcomers they've wanted already get in hates it. But now, just like with the Chorus Men of Gematsu fame, people are starting to warm up to it. Everyone's going through their own phases of accepting Duck Hunt Dog, Shulk, Bowser Jr., Dr. Mario, and Dark Pit, should it be real. Notably, Bowser Jr. and Dark Pit generate the most negativity, and Shulk generates the least. Evidence Against it The basic evidence for it is that we haven't seen a single render here before. However, people are coming up with evidence against it, so we're going to show you. We're still not 100% certain if the leak is real or fake, though. *Ness' shirt in the leak is contradictory to his normal design. That's the biggest evidence. The other small pieces against it have their own counterarguments, but this is the one that hurts it the most. Will Ness' shirt change? Only time will tell. ...And then it turns out that Ness' shirt isn't always consistent anyway. Here it is in the Melee intro, and here it is in his Melee trophy. Uh-oh... Evidence For It First up, note that not a single character render has been found anywhere on the internet. *Brinstar was revealed the day the leak came out. *The Famitsu scans released a day after the leak matched the thumbnail of the Tomodachi Life stage from a different angle- that is the single biggest piece of evidence in the leak's favor. *There's also a graphical glitch that pretty much no one noticed that's included in the leak as well. Confirmation On August 25th, 2014, the leak was confirmed real with gameplay footage posted. The board promptly exploded, with users taking shelter in user's private boards such as Yoshi2010's Hanafuda Koikoi. Possible Confession User728 has confessed to creating the ESRB leak in this topic: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69895350 While he has confessed, and while several other users can vouch for him (MajorasMask9, ReallyCoolForum), no proof has been provided yet. He states that he will upload proof that he faked it at 7:00-7:30pm Eastern Time on August 20th, 2014. User728 has revealed that he was trolling and pulling everyone's strings, to no one's surprise. With that now said and done, it means the leak is still at large. Believers in the ESRB Leak Put your name here if you believe! Or add any names of known believers. *LemmTK *RotomGuy3 *LethalAffinity *AuraWielder *energyman2289 People who Disbelieve the ESRB Leak Put your name here if you disbelieve it, or add the names of people you know who don't. *ChibiDialga (thinks it's wrong but right.) *DemonicDratini (disbelieved it until the video evidence) *HerbertMcGee *Kikoman589 *ThisAnvil *greatdimentio *VelocityHill *ecylis * Adumigan People who Aren't Sure *kidmf935 is leaning toward it being true, though he hopes it isn't, but he really just doesn't know what to believe anymore. *SmashingBros is also leaning toward real, but needs a character reveal to be positive. Quotes Trivia *The guy leaking this stuff (assuming it's real, of course) actually has no relation to the ESRB, apparently, minus it being part of his username or something, so we chose the worst possible name for this. Gallery Leak 1.png|The first photo. Leak 2.jpg|Subsequent images. Not all characters have been unlocked, apparently. Leak 3.jpg|The third (after the first and batch) leak. Leak 4.png|The bottom of Shulk's victory screen. Leak 5.png|The top of Shulk's victory screen. Leak 6.png|And the typical blurry photo that every leak just has to have. Category:Terminology Category:Abominations Category:Events Category:Pages with broken file links